


Help, I'm In Love

by VoileOui



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Bruce, jealous Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: “Clark, after three years, don’t you think it’s a little unfair that you keep avoiding bonding with him? Don’t give me the tired, ‘Bruce can’t form a true bond with me because I’m an alien’ story. You don’t know that. Unlike most Omegas, there's a perfect pair for you and you see him almost every day. What if Bruce did the same to you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write guys...

**“Experts say due to what was lost; it may not be until another two months for the regular circulation of the vaccines to be made available once again.”**

Clark screamed internally and held his breath thinking that if he did, he would somehow snap him out of what was obviously a nightmare. After a minute of doing this, he exhaled and shifted back and forth in his seat then held his breath again, closing his eyes this time. He didn’t care if it made him appear like a seven year old.

“Clark?” Lois tried for his attention. “Did you hear what I read?”

She repeated the news to him again but her words translated in his ears in a high pitched ringing. Her message did not register. He did not want it to register. This was not happening.

“Clark, I’m sorry.” Lois said again clicking her phone from which she was reading the news off, “Good news is no one was injured or died from the fire.”

Clark opened his eyes and let out his breath. In a low exasperated whisper he said, “LoisIcan’taffordtogoinheat! First, my scent is a lot stronger than most Omegas second, I lose my powers, and what if it hits me with a vengeance because I’ve been taking the shots for so long?! This is _not_ good.”

Clark’s face twisted with worry. He knew firsthand what mayhem being in heat brings on. Worse of all, was when he was just a young boy of ten with no idea of what his status was unbelievably. There was no distinct scent he emitted like those emitted by Betas, Omegas, or Alphas. But one evening, while helping his mother shopping at the local Smallville market, he discovered his status in the most traumatizing fashion. Going in heat that night in the market changed everything for the young Omega. Like an out of body experience, Clark saw himself become more prey than friendly neighbor to some of the Alpha and male Beta shoppers who wanted nothing more than inside him and most terrifying of all, Clark wanted nothing more than them inside him but he was too young to understand why. He was lucky to have gotten out of that ordeal with his cherry intact.

Later counseled of his condition and what going in heat signified, Clark developed a passion for looking for this mate the doctors and his parents guaranteed was out there for him. Though it was easily tempting for Clark to simply get on all fours and submit to anyone who fell in rut to his scent, Clark wanted his soulmate. As tacky as it sounded, he wanted that one perfect mate all to himself forever. He just wanted one person who would eradicate him of his lonely heats but treat him like an equal as a best friend, protector, and lover. Years passed with no luck of finding his mate sadly and Clark grew tired searching whoever it was out. Most of all, he grew tired of feeling like a sex pest while in his heats. Just because it was innate for him to take cock and become clingy to the other statuses "above him" after mating with them, didn’t mean he had to do it. Soon, he gave up pursuing any mate altogether as his powers grew and his duties as Superman became more time consuming. He’s consistently taken the special hormone shots from Metro Pharmacies (the main and supposedly best pharmaceutical chain in Metropolis) to cease his cycles for the past six years now. The shots, although they were expensive,  were the only things that worked beautifully with his Kryptonian biology. He hasn’t missed going in heat since. 

“I’m really sorry Clark. Accidents like this happen unfortunately.” Lois mumbled.

Clark frowned, “How can they though? Aren’t people supposed to take extra precaution when it comes to medicine? How can someone let a pharmacy blow up?” Clark squeezed his fists together feeling anger course through his veins. He seethed on the verge of tears with panic.

Lois chewed on the straw of her latte nervously, “It happens. And don’t blame yourself for not seeing it coming.” Very cautiously, she addressed the elephant in the room and asked, “So…how will you cope?”

Clark’s heat vision nearly activated, “I’ll cope by shielding myself in an igloo somewhere in the Arctic for five days. What else?”

“Clark, after three years, don’t you think it’s a little unfair that you keep avoiding bonding with him? Don’t give me the tired, ‘Bruce can’t form a true bond with me because I’m an alien’ story. You don’t know that. Unlike most Omegas, there's a perfect pair for you and you see him almost every day. What if Bruce did the same to you?"

Clark scoffed, “Whatever. Bruce doesn’t seem so desperate for me with all the Beta whores he’s sleeping around with.”

Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark and a small amused smile crept on her lips, “Whores? That’s a little aggressive. And I thought that side of him was all a show.”

Lois was right so Clark blushed embarrassed with his mean outburst. He hated himself for doing it and lowered his head so Lois couldn’t see him go red. “Some of them are for show but he’s not exactly shy to sleep around either.”

“Wouldn’t he be the whore then?”

Clark, irritated, brushed her question off, “I don’t care. He can do whatever he likes. I don’t own him.” 

On the surface, Clark forced that he didn’t care about what Bruce did. But underneath, he was shielding what he really felt for Bruce Wayne since they first laid eyes on each other. When Clark met Bruce in person for the first time, at a joint Metropolis and Gotham charity Gala hosted by the billionaire himself, he was stumped to realize that the Alpha mate he’d been searching out for so long was possibly right there in front of him. This was because the moment they greeted each other shaking hands, Clark looked deep into the older man’s eyes and spotted a familiar mark. In the Alpha’s right eye, the brown color of his iris showed a tiny but noticeable trace of blue; the same shade of blue in Clark’s eyes. In Clark’s left iris, there was a significant and very noticeable trace of brown in his blue; the same shade of honey brown as Bruce’s eyes. Given that they both shared a part of each other like so, strongly suggested they were soul mates, or in technical terms, a match pair. This wasn’t some defect of their genes from their birth parents. Other Alphas had similar but distinct marks shared by their respected Omegas who would identify the marks and then seal the soul bond with their Alphas once mated by them. These marks differed for every pairing, were identifiable solely by Omegas, and were shared only between Alphas and Omegas. The bond that would form between the pairs sharing soul marks was an unbreakable and extremely unusual bond. Such bonds were so uncommon that some people viewed them as fantasy. 

Clark recalled locking eyes with Bruce and noticing that mark in Bruce’s eye causing his body to quake in disbelief. He suddenly began to feel amorous towards Bruce.  All the nervousness and irritation of having to interview select rich Alpha and Beta snobs at the Gala were flushed out of him in that moment. He felt as if he was levitating from a cloud and more than anything else wanted Bruce to hold him, kiss him, and cuddle him_ and then he was wet. Shackled with complete shock, Clark had gently lowered his notepad to his crotch and excused himself from a very confused Bruce. He left the soirée in a panic fearing his heat had started despite religiously getting his shots. After doing some research when he arrived home to his apartment, Clark learned it was simply a small spell confirming Bruce was his mate pretty much. He also learned that the feelings he suddenly felt for Bruce were not reciprocated by the Alpha but lied dormant waiting to be aroused once Bruce catches Clark in heat. Flabbergasted by everything that he experienced that night, Clark pushed the incident into the back of his mind hoping the feelings would pass and that the Gala meeting would be the last he’d need to see of Bruce Wayne.

Little did he know that he and Bruce would meet multiple times again after that night, under very different circumstances. Little did he know of the secrets they would reveal of and find out about each other and more unbeknownst to Clark, that they would form a friendship that would make it challenging for the young man to resists falling for his Alpha. All three years of working with Bruce or Batman on domestic and foreign Justice League missions, Clark always adopted the same warm and fuzzy feelings around him but suppressed them out of confusion and unanswered questions. He still didn’t understand how Bruce, a human, almost ten years older than him could be his genuine mate. Most Alphas and Omegas found a pair closer to their age and as far as he knew, there were no interspecies Omega and Alpha relationships. Could he bond with Bruce? His worry beyond the questions was would their bond be as strong as the soul paring claims if they weren’t the same biologically? These queries played on loop in Clark’s head every time he spent time with Bruce and at one point, he made the decision not to pursue answering them and continued to suppress his feelings with the aid of the hormone shots. Better to live his life avoiding more heartbreak than he’s already endured.

_You can’t breed with him._

_You can’t give him children._

_He’ll break your heart and leave you for some Beta or Omega slut._

_He doesn’t want you._

The unhealthy thing was, as Clark continued to suppress these feelings with the pessimistic thoughts, he became a little bitter towards anything to do with Bruce. Of course he was jealous and irritated that some lucky Beta was in the Alpha’s bed taking the pounding of her life from Bruce. The only reason Clark hasn’t lost his mind with jealousy yet was the fact that Alphas and Betas could breed but couldn't form bonds. It wasn’t fair to the man as Lois said, but Clark couldn’t stand the thought of Bruce fucking him like a rag doll for a few nights and then decide to leave him. He wanted a guarantee that Bruce would be there by his side forever.

“For someone who doesn’t care, your body language reads like someone who’s jealous.” Lois’s cheeky taunt snapped Clark back into the conversation.

“I’m not jealous.” Clark snapped.  He suddenly sat up straight as he listened in to an alert call in his ear from Diana in the Watchtower. “Sorry Lois. Duty calls. Come up with any reason for my absence back at work.” Clark started to get up from his chair, leaving some tip money on the table for the waitress.

“ _Any_ reason?” Lois asked with a grin, “Like, Clark went off to get his brains fucked out by his Alpha kind of reason.”

Clark leaned on the cross rail of his chair and let out a small whine. Something ignited in his lower stomach as he pictured how Lois’s words would play out in action. Bruce would hold him down possessively, spread him, and push in his thick cock into his dripping hole stretching then stuffing it full, fucking it rough, faster and faster and faster!_ _Stop thinking like that Clark._ “That’s not funny.” Clark’s voice trembled in a failed attempt to sound stern to Lois, “See you later.”

Lois assembled her things, getting ready to return to the Daily Planet from their lunch break, “I don’t understand you.” Clark heard her say as he walked off, “Bruce is a good man. Omegas, Betas, hell even Alphas would kill to have him as their mate and he’s literally all yours.”

“Exactly.” Clark pouted in agitation under his breath. Images of Bruce doing the dirtiest things to him still flashed in his mind that he became light headed as a result. _Don’t think about Bruce._  He felt himself getting moist and hard as he shuffled awkwardly to an empty alleyway where he speedily changed into his suit and flew off to the Watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a horrible case of writer's block and got all depressed until I stumbled upon this random Alpha/Beta/Omega fic I started to write a while ago for the hell of it! I got a little of my mojo back as I added more to it and decided to share it with you guys!! ^.^. Hope you enjoy it! I'm not too familiar with the ABO lore so I hope some of the things I wrote is close to respecting that lore! Fret not about the Deviant Nights series, I'm not done with it and may add more smut here and there but you can guarantee this current ABO fic will obviously have more of the same. Bottom Clark for each and everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Bruce caught him by the arm and spun him around so they met face to face, almost touching noses. Clark moaned at how close they were, wishing Bruce would pull him in closer.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: Lex gets 'rapey' with Clark in this and it may be weird for a while but hang in there, it gets resolved!! Nothing too horrible happens!

Clark arrived into a very still and quiet Watchtower, opposite from its usually full and busy atmosphere. The facility was empty bar Diana who sat at the huge round table in the center of the home room, in her civilian clothes. “Hello Clark.” She muttered. But her attention was entirely on her phone.

“Hello.” Clark responded. “Where is everybody else?”

Before Diana answered, Bruce teleported into the tower wearing his batsuit, taking his cowl off. Clark positively melted at the sight of him and hated himself for reacting like so. He hated this look. Bruce Wayne in that tight Kevlar suit, the attention demanding V shaped body, his shoulders broad, and that hair in an impeccable style with a mix of jet black and the small emergence of grey on his temples. _I hate him_ , he seethed inside.

“Diana.” Bruce nodded towards the Amazon. “Clark” He added. Clark said nothing back to him. He not only hated Bruce in the sense that he was helplessly physically attracted to him, he also hated Bruce at the moment for being unappreciative and for being angry with him for no good reason. Bruce and Clark had gotten a small row last week. Clark interfered with a mission of Bruce’s in Gotham, which Clark guarantees would have taken the alpha’s life if he hadn’t shown up to help. It involved a plane that had lost one of its engines while in flight over the Gotham City pier. Bruce had had it all under control, mounting decelerating gadgets on the giant jet and working to redirect the course of the crash to an unpopulated area.  He was focused and taking instructions from Alfred in the ear piece of his cowl the entire rescue and Clark had listened in on the exchange worriedly. Being mounted on an three hundred plus ton object, going at a speed no human should go was perceptibly dangerous but Bruce was a man who rarely, if ever, shied from danger. So when Superman swept in unannounced and unneeded, it rubbed Bruce the wrong way and threw him off his plan that it nearly went haywire even with Superman's help. There were no casualties but that didn't stop Bruce's fit of pique. Clark argued that he was saving his life, and Bruce argued that Clark had no sense of boundaries and that he didn’t need his help. Clark had demanded an apology from Bruce for treating him like the malicious one in the situation and had yet to receive one days later. The row was one sided at this point to be frank. Bruce seemed to go about his business like their argument never happened and Clark did not want to let go of how Bruce treated him go. He wanted that apology. The longer it didn't come, the more irritated Clark had become with the alpha. This mixed in with his being bitter with anything that had to do with Bruce. 

“What is it Diana?” Bruce asked, all business as usual. Clark was a small distant beside him with his arms crossed and right leg tapping the floor in agitation.

Diana snickered to herself seeing Clark's state and started, “Well as you two must know as it’s all over the news today. Metro Pharmacy had a fire accident. They supplied Omegas who couldn’t tolerate heat suppressant pills with hormone shots. I received a call from the Metropolis and Gotham mayors requesting the Justice League to find a way to protect those Omegas until the hormone shots begin circulating again in the two cities. Efforts to obtain similar vaccines from elsewhere were rejected for safety reasons. So, there are a few omegas, as young as eleven, orphans, who will go in heat during the two months without their hormone shots. They may be at risk of getting raped or assaulted as the orphanages can’t guarantee their safety when they go in heat.” She finished crossing her arms.

“I'll guess that you're suggesting we round up these omegas in need of help and shelter them where?” Bruce asked.

Diana pursed her lips and began, “Who, among the three of us, have a residence or properties with maximum amounts of security that could protect these omegas? Hm.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Wayne Manor is off the list.”

“How about the Watchtower?” Clark suggested.

“The Watchtower is too much.” Diana rejected. “But Wayne Manor with its secluded location, more homey atmosphere, and enormity…” Diana suggested again.

Bruce reeled back with a questionable look on his face, “You think the Manor can fit however many orphaned omegas there are out there. Metropolis and Gotham City combined?”

Clark took the question, “Male omegas are the only ones that go in heat and so need the protection. There’s not that many of them. And weren’t you planning on turning the mansion into an orphanage and moving to the Lake House for good anyways?”

Bruce sighed, “I was. Until Damien. Speaking of which, Dick, Jason, and Damian still live at the Manor. They’re all alphas.”

“Jason is barely at the Manor, who knows where he goes. And Damian stays overs in Blüdhaven with Dick most of the time.” Chimed in Clark again, “They can always take rut suppressant pills too. Why do alphas forget those exist? It’s like omegas have to do all the work to ensure they don’t get raped in their most vulnerable and helpless state. It would go a long way to instead round up all the alphas and teach them a thing or two about consent.” Clark finished his soap box with a frustrated sigh.

Bruce stayed quiet as he had no argument against that and pondered thoughtfully over Clark’s words then finally decided, “Alright. I’ll open the Manor up for the omegas." Nodding towards Diana, he added, “But first, I need to see if Dick would mind staying with Damian for the time being and perhaps Jason too.”

“Very well.” Diana said, “Computer, contact Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, and Jason Todd.” At the command of her voice, a wide hologram appeared in front of Bruce dialing the three boys. Only Dick and Jason answered.

“Sup.” answered Dick, Jason’s voice came in sounding annoyed,

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Before we begin, you’re on speaker. Diana and Clark are in the room with me.” Bruce warned the both of them but the warning was heavily meant for Jason, who tended to be a bit crass. “Why do you sound irritated Jason? Is everything alright? And where have you been for the past three days?”

Jason groaned and admitted, “I am pissed because I may or may not have gotten into a fight that may or may not have possibly given me a concussion. And the police are or aren’t looking for me. But don’t worry about me. I’m still alive and kickin pops.” Jason finished.

“Classic Jason.” Dick commented butting in before Bruce could respond.

Jason shot back, “Your name fits your character sometimes, you know that?”

“Very original retort.” Dick mocked.

“Boys!” Bruce bellowed. Everyone went silent instantly. “I don’t have time for this. Focus.”

Behind Bruce, Clark tried to contain the creeping fit of giggles tickling at him. However tough and intimidating Bruce was (or thought he was), his sons always made him so vulnerable. They were a vital part of the Alpha’s life and Clark had to give credit where it was due. Bruce Wayne was a good dad. He was patient and unconditionally loving if one could believe it.

“Jason, are you hurt badly?” Bruce asked.

“Like every other time that you ask me that, no. Obviously, I’ve had worse.” Jason answered.

Bruce appeared hurt before he replied, “I know. I need a favor from you two. Dick, is Damian with you? We contacted him but he’s not answering.”

“Yea, he’s with me. He’s in the living room meditating actually. He’s still on that mission to take you on one day. The usual.” Dick replied.

Bruce did it very seldom but his lips curved up into an amused smile. Damian’s little mission to become better than his father in every way from his intellect to his physicality always rang entertaining to Bruce. “Leave him at that then. Listen, there’s been an accident at the Metropolis pharmacy which held and administered hormone shots for omegas. For the next two months, the Manor is going to host some of those omegas, orphans, to put them out of danger from being taken advantage of. A lot of them are young with no mates. Just to inform you in case you visit in the next couple of days. I’d rather you stay away until then honestly. Or take some rut suppressants if necessary.”

“Awww.” Jason groaned. “A bunch of omegas in heat at the manor? That sounds like heaven.”

Bruce frowned, clenching his jaw, “This is serious Jason.”

“It’s a joke.” Jason defended, “I swear you never get _jokes_.”

“Well jokes are usually funny.” Dick interjected.

“Don’t.” Bruce interfered before Jason replied to that. “Are you okay with Damian staying with you for that long Dick?”

Dick accepted, “Sure. Might come with a small fee though.”

“Sure, send me your price via the company's email.” Clearly sarcastic from Bruce, “Thank you. And please take care of yourselves.” He begged seriously. The hologram disappeared as both boys hung up and Bruce sighed turning his head to Diana, “Well, it’s a plan Diana.”

“Thank you Bruce. I’ll let the mayors know.” Diana said smiling cheerfully. “We’ll send out applications to be completed by the omegas' guardians. And maybe Bruce Wayne could even hold a small gathering announcing that he will help out the Justice League by opening his Manor to these omegas.I can accompany you on behalf of the Justice League if you’d like.”

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, dragging it down to his neck where his hand rested, “Sure. I can arrange that.”

“Or, Superman can be your guest. He’s an omega afterall and is more familiar with the subject matter.” Clark volunteered. 

“That would be better actually.” Bruce replied.

Diana agreed, “Certainly. I’ll manage with distributing the applications instead.”

“Good. Just give me a date, three nights in advance for the mini soirée Diana. I have a lot on my plate.” Bruce said. “Today, I’ve got a board meeting with some new investors which will take up a lot of my time and a date awaits me later in the evening.”

Clark felt his heart erupt with envy for whoever this date was but also wanted to strangle Bruce for being such a whore, “Who is it now?” He asked. God, he was sassy today but he didn’t care. His hormones were already acting on him, he could tell.

“Yana Kare.” Bruce responded, not noticing Clark's annoyance, “But it’s nothing serious. I’m investigating a series of jewelry thefts in Gotham and she’s one of my suspects. And I’m hoping after my set up tonight, one of the culprits I’ve been searching for.” 

Diana spoke immediately after Bruce sensing that Clark had another snarky response coming, “Expect a message from me as soon as I relay this information to the mayors Bruce. Thank you both.”

“It’s no problem Diana.” Bruce put back on his cowl and teleported out of the Watchtower instantly.

Making sure they were alone Clark confessed to Diana, “I regret volunteering to help him with the evening thing. You’re a beta and would be a lot more composed around him than me at the moment. Such a stupid idea.”

“No, I’m glad you volunteered.” Diana said smiling, “Spending time with him will break the ice before he mates you.”

Clark’s jaw dropped. No amount of Bruce level of prep would have prepared him for that response. It came out of nowhere. He stammered, “W-what? You didn’t tell him about the soul mark thing did you?” 

Diana pressed on with a smile, “I didn’t. But the timing is perfect. Maybe this accident is a blessing in disguise.”

Clark scoffed, at a loss for words again, “Where the hell is this coming from? I don’t care what I have to do but I’m not giving Bruce the satisfaction of submitting to him until he apologizes. Like I told Lois, I am flying to the Arctic and camping there for all five days.”

“ _Until_ he apologizes huh?” Diana teased.

“Shut up.” Clark gritted.

“Oh, your hormones are already acting up obviously.” Diana snickered, “And you’ll fly to the Arctic did you say?

“Middle of next week if I calculated my cycles correctly.”

Diana smirked, “Hm-Hm. Don’t see how you could do the calculations after missing them for so long.”

“Diana.” Clark blushed angrily, with no confident retort to her fair point, “I know my body better than you.”

*******

Two dull and usual days had gone by for Clark and still he could not forget  the conversation he had with Diana in the Watchtower. He won't admit it but she was correct on the subject of calculating when this heat would come. He had a predicted date for sure but as time passed on, he became nervous about it. Today was the eve of the soiree and his hormones were acting up the worse they ever had to his luck. For the first night in forever for Clark last night, he dreamed about sex. Hot, vivid, and explicit sex with Bruce no less. The dream had him wake up in a sweat with his bed shorts damp with the aftermath of his unconscious orgasm. After that dream, Bruce was on his mind every minute of the day. With the state he was in, Clark did not want to think about how he would act around Bruce while trying to appear composed for the nights's guests. The event’s guests, he was told, would include Gotham and Metropolis’s mayors, a few other well-known and wealthy alphas and betas sponsoring the JL, and the owners of the few orphanages that sheltered young Omegas. Many of those guests were there to meet with Superman, the biggest get of the night. While Clark knew that not too many people would show up to the private get together, he still couldn't stop his nerves. He had sprawled himself on his bed all day, regretting his decision to show up. Unfortunately it was too late to just cancel.

“I don’t know how I’ll cope.” He murmured to himself, hugging his body pillow. His phone buzzed on his bedside table and he reached for it, reading a text from Bruce,

* ** _Be here tomorrow night, an hour before we start if you can please._** *

Groaning, he clicked off the phone without texting back and rolled off the bed, falling to the floor without a care. He undressed on his way to the bathroom and ran himself a warm bath to relax the stress of his raging hormones away. The combination of the slimy, soapy, and viscous warm liquid of the bubble bath around his naked body did some of the trick. He cleared his mind of those dirty thoughts of Bruce taking him in the most scandalous positions. It took some time to rid of them but for a moment, everything was quiet, his body was at rest, and his mind was empty.

********

On the night of the soiree, Clark arrived an hour early just as Bruce requested. But not as Superman. He chickened out at the last minute and refused to go in the suit fearing he wouldn’t be composed enough to be the smiling and _Man of Tomorrow_ type for the guests. Thoughts of Bruce touching and licking him while mumbling how good he felt, and how good of an omega he was, had find their way back into his mind again. They had gotten worse tonight and before he arrived at the manor, he dealt with them not in a way he bet his mother would be proud of. Now in the vicinity of Bruce for the first time since, the dirty thoughts crept up quickly letting his inner slut dictate them. He tried to suppress them as he helped Bruce and Alfred set everything up but they didn’t fully travel out of his mind until the guests started arriving. Because Clark didn’t come as Superman, Bruce had him call Diana almost at the last minute to attend the soirée on behalf of the Justice League. She, of course, accepted to Clark’s relief and the night was set.

“Thank you for doing this Mr. Wayne.” The owner of Gotham’s orphanage, a man by the name of Alan Thomkins, thanked Bruce.

“Thank you for what you do for the city and for allowing me the pleasure to help.” Bruce replied, “But I can’t ever say no to Wonder Woman.” Diana, who stood beside him, smiled as Bruce introduced her to the awestruck guest and left them alone to talk as he walked away to mingle with the other guests. This is how the night went for a good amount of time. Bruce would be occupied in conversations with people thanking him or asking him about his life and business, and Bruce would introduce some of said people to Diana as she was the main attraction of the party. But it wasn’t just Diana and Bruce who had some admirers. Clark Kent did to his utter surprise. One of the Metropolis orphanages had actually brought as guests a few of the omegas they housed. One of them, a young boy of about fourteen with orange hair, a cheerful face full of freckles, and bright green eyes was elated to see Clark at the soiree.

“Oh it’s really you!” The young boy exclaimed to Clark, “I’m a big fan!”

Clark flattered; made sure the boy was referring to him, adjusted his glasses, and replied, “Are you now? Thank you. May I ask for your name?”

The boy blushed and looked down at his feet, “Oh yea, sorry. My name is Ron. My friends call me Peach though cuz of my hair and eyes. “

Clark laughed, “It fits! My friends call me blue eyes, Kansas, and whatever else.”

Peach snickered, “It’s so cool to meet you! I was really looking forward to seeing Superman instead but you’re better. I read everything you write, especially your weekly _Diary Of An Angry Omega_  column. You’re my favorite Daily Planet reporter. You’re a well-respected _omega_ journalist and I think that’s so cool to see an omega in that position when we’re not that respected.”

“Thank you!” Clark smiled, proudly, “And you’re right, it’s backwards that some people have this idea that omegas can’t achieve as much as alphas or betas can.”

“Yea. And the reason why you’re better than Superman to me is because it’s easier to aspire to you than Superman who can shoot lasers out of his eyes!” Peach gasped out of breath after the long sentence.

They both laughed together at that and Clark replied, “Well it’s really nice to see that I’m a role model to you! And you don’t have to have superpowers to aspire to Superman. You’re already half way to being like him with how cheerful, kind, _really_ smart, and confident you are.” Peach blushed looking down at his feet again, “Thanks.” He then got distracted as he looked behind Clark and blushed profusely again. Clark frowned and followed his gaze. He was looking at Bruce, who was making a group of young omegas laugh. 

“Do you think Bruce is taken?” Peach asked.

Clark’s eyes widened. Where was this going, “He’s a little too old for you don’t you think?”

The boy giggled shaking his head, “No! I know that. I mean whoever his mate is must be pretty lucky. When I find my mate, I want them to be as nice to omegas as Mr. Wayne is.”

Now it was Clark who was blushing, “I’m sure there’s a mate like that out there for you.” Peach smiled at him and then had to leave, to his disappointment, after he was signaled by his patron to join her again. Clark waved goodbye and remained in a flustered state over Peach’s compliment of Bruce. It was triggering _those_ feelings again. Feeling light headed, Clark went away from the noise of the crowd by taking refuge in the kitchen. There, he retrieved himself an empty glass and poured some water to drink and nearly choked on it when he was startled by a voice behind him.

“Clark Kent! Hm!”

“Mr. L-Luthor.” Clark stammered nervously. He furrowed his brows a bit surprised of his presence. He hadn’t seen Luthor around and hadn’t known he’d be invited. Maybe he had just arrived. Lex Luthor was Metropolis's Bruce Wayne in a way. A business mogul and CEO of Lex Corp who multiplied the family fortune left to him by his deceased father. But unlike Bruce, Lex was a criminal. Illegal experiments on Metahumans, suspicions of assassinations, and tax fraud were only a few from his long rap sheet. Unfortunately, none of the previously listed corruptions were enough to _keep_ the man in jail. His money and alpha status always cushioned his fall.

Lex approached him, smiling that trademark exaggerated smile and whispered, “A beautiful omega among a sea of alphas. How is it that you haven't been claimed yet?” Clark backed up uncomfortably as Lex approached him until he hit a dead end by bumping into the kitchen counter. As Lex kept speaking to him, Clark smelled alcohol in the billionaire’s breath and said,

“Mr. Luthor. I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Ha!” Lex laughed, “No I have not Mr. Kent. In fact, I’d be more than happy if _you_..." He stroked Clark's cheek slowly, "could join me for a few more drinks.”

A chill went down Clark's spine as he shook his head, declining, “No. No more drinks Mr. Luthor.”

“Hmm, Call me Lex please.”

Clark sighed, “Lex, I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

In response, Lex slurred something incoherent and squeezed Clark by the ass, hissing into his neck with menacing lust, “I can smell how _tight_ you are.”

Clark, shocked, winced and pushed at him, "Get off me!” But Lex was insistent and pressed into him, smelling him predatorily. Clark angrily commanded Lex to stop touching him but Lex continued not listening and now tried to kiss him. Clark grimaced, hating that smell of alcohol in Luthor’s breath and the way his lips brushed at his cheeks as he dodged his unwanted kisses. Gradually growing fearful of the situation, Clark found that he couldn’t push Lex off of him no matter how he tried. Lex's want for him was strangely overpowering.  But before Clark’s brain set off into full on panic mode, he heard someone else coming into the kitchen and without hesitation whimpered, “Help!” Even while Clark's plea hadn't been that loud, whoever it was in the kitchen heard it, speed walking to the source of the plea.

“Lex?!” It was Bruce. “What’s going on here?” Lex let go of Clark in response to Bruce's commanding voice, turned around, surveyed Bruce from head to toe, and decided it wasn’t worth it. He gave Clark one last squeeze Bruce would have not caught had Clark not yelped. "Get. Out." Bruce shot Lex a dirty look, clenching his fists to keep from getting physical with the man and glared at Lex furiously until Luthor stumbled his way fully out of sight. Clark wheezed, catching his breath, his pounding heart roaring in his ears.

“I did _not_ invite him. I’ll have Alfred see that he’s escorted out immediately.” Bruce explained, “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“No, I'm not alright.” Clark mumbled answering honestly. _I couldn’t just push him off_ , Clark thought, repeating it over again in his head with mild folly. Avoiding Bruce’s bright and worried brown eyes, he attempted to walk away and staggered a bit. Bruce caught him by the arm and spun him around so they met face to face, almost touching noses. Clark moaned at how close they were, wishing Bruce would pull him in closer.

Bruce loosened the grip on his arm, giving an odd look obviously recognizing Clark was acting strange, “What’s wrong?”

Clark let out a small whimper,“You care about what I’m feeling all of the sudden?”

Bruce frowned, furrowing his brows and started seriously, “Is this about the plane? Clark, I’m sorry. I was…irritated and I tend to say regretful things when I am. You know this. Now, tell me what’s going on with you.” Clark blinked surprised by the apology. Bruce admitting his fault was rare. And he was actually genuine about his apology too. Clark could tell because Bruce’s face did this cute thing where his brows would furrow slightly as his eyes went semi wide and his lips would curl into a faint guilty pout. It was so cute. He wanted…

“Clark?”

The younger man blinked, speaking again, “I’m sorry too." His face then twisted into a worrisome frown, "I, I think I need to use the restroom...feel like I’m going to throw up!” An increasing discomfort in Clark's stomach like nausea took over him, and Bruce let go of his arm instantly. Clark wasted no time making a panicked bee-line through the crowd of startled people and up the mansion’s spiral steps, looking for the restroom. His heart raced and he felt his body temperature rise abruptly as he ran. With his vision a blur, he opened the first door he saw clear enough in the hallway but it did not lead to a restroom. He was in a bedroom. Bruce’s bedroom to be exact. He groaned but figured there had to be a restroom within the room and ran inside it but tripped and toppled to the floor, nearly breaking his glasses. He took them off completely with a grimace from the shock of the fall. Then he felt an accretion of sticky wetness in his pants and gasped in dismay.

“Oh god,” he reacted as more lubricant dampened his pants. Just like when it first hit him, there had been no warning signs of its looming. What happened with Lex in the kitchen made sense now. He was in heat. He had miscalculated everything, of course, and here it was pouncing on him out of nowhere with the reprisal he feared. His forehead grew damp with sweat that trickled down his flushed face. The room was scorching hot and everything just felt painfully hot and wet. He moaned as those images of Bruce and him invaded his usual innocent mind again, making his distress lessen but his prurient want grow. Panting for breath, he clumsily crawled to the door to shut it so he could think of a way out of this situation in private. But his plans were spoiled as he heard an almost growling whisper from behind the door,

“Are you in here Clark?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what Lex nearly did to him in the kitchen, there was no way Clark was going to stay frozen in fear and let it happen to him again.

After what Lex nearly did to him in the kitchen, there was no way Clark was going to stay frozen in fear and let it happen to him again. So, even while he couldn’t really say whether that was Lex’s voice behind the door, as his heart pounded too loudly in his head to tell, he didn’t hesitate to close the door right away. To insure his security, he felt for the lock with trembling hands as he couldn’t see in the dark and locked the door shut. After doing so, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness so that he spotted the bed in the room and made his way to it, hiding under the covers. It was a childhood reflex for him as it was exactly the first thing he did when he went in heat for the first time.  After his mother and he returned to the farm from shopping, he went into his room, shut the door on her and hid himself under his covers. And it took some world class soothing from his mom to get his confusingly horny little 10 year old self to open the door for her. But whoever was behind the door now was not Ma’ Kent and so Clark stayed quiet hoping that whoever it was would go away soon. But then they spoke again,

“Clark? Are you in here?” Now the voice sounded familiar…

“Bruce.” Clark whispered to himself. A wave of relief washed over him but it still only gave him the courage to peek over the covers and just watch the glow of the hallway light be restricted by Bruce standing in front of the door. He again, did not say anything. Then suddenly, Bang! The older man had knoecked loudly once on the door and then tried the knob. The act caused Clark’s heart rate to sky rocket. Again, a lot of the current situation reminded him of his first heat. He, sopping wet and needy, and Bruce, playing the part of the predatory alphas and betas that were ready to fight to claim him that day. But this time, Clark couldn’t hide himself from his alpha any longer so he stepped off the bed but hesitated to go to the door until he heard Bruce’s voice again.

“Clark. Please, if you’re in here, open it.” Bruce spoke again.

Clark shut his eyes, his chest began to burn and his eyes began to burn as well to propel him to cry but he held it back. Clark sighed and forced himself forward. No more ignoring Bruce and feeling such baseless fears of rejection. He almost fell because his legs were shaking but he made it to the door and clicked it open but didn’t turn the knob. He stood in front of it, keeping a safe distant from it, and watched on as the door went ajar. Bruce appeared in his view, no longer wearing his black suit vest. So he was only in his long sleeved dress shirt. That body hugging, and probably more expensive than Clark’s entire wardrobe, dress shirt.

“Clark,” Bruce started to say breathing raggedly. Clark was surprised to see him seem _relieved_ for some reason, “This isn’t the bathroom.” Bruce said emphatically and switched on the lights in the room, scanning it all around with wary eyes. Now that Clark could see him clearly, he nearly fainted just from how ridiculously text book tall, dark, and handsome the billionaire appeared in front of him.

“Like I can’t see that?” Clark gritted. Bruce was on his way to make a clever retort too to that but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. And whatever message the older man received prompted him to quickly step inside the room, and close the door shut. He then stood against it on guard. Clark raised his eyebrow curiously at Bruce and his ears suddenly picked up some scuffle from downstairs, like a fight was going on.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Clark asked taking a few nervous steps back.

“Your scent is causing some distractions downstairs. We had to forcibly get Lex out but the other alphas can smell you Clark. When you left, a male beta was following behind after you. You need to be more careful.” Bruce answered. There was a mix of exhaustion and annoyance in his tone.

The warning hit a nerve with Clark, “Okay. So even something I can’t control is also my fault.” He squeezed his thighs together in embarrassment to stop the drip of wetness somehow. Bruce’s presence was making it difficult to stay composed. And more annoyingly, it was very hard for him to stay mad at someone his body pretty much needed right this moment.

“It’s not your fault but there’s a bathroom downstairs too, if it hadn’t been for Diana, I wouldn’t have known you went upstairs.“ Bruce explained. His lips were pulled down to a serious frown and his eyes squinted slightly in a show of aggravation. The annoyed look didn’t further trigger Clark to continue to chastise the older man like usually. It was causing his hormones to go haywire.

He stared back into those eyes while his legs visibly trembled and said sounding shy, “I can’t think straight when I’m…” He paused as Bruce got the idea.

Then Bruce asked in a low voice, “Why did you lock the door on me?” He started to approach Clark steadily. His demeanor seemed feral but also calm.

“I didn’t know it was you .” Clark answered in a matter of fact fashion, backing away.

“You also hesitated to open it so I have a hard time believing that's the only reason. Can you guess why?” Bruce didn’t sound at his happiest.

“Huh?” Clark furrowed his eyebrows pretending to be confused but he feared he knew where Bruce was going.

“Diana told me.” Bruce clarified. Here we go.

“Oh.” Clark’s heart skipped a beat. He knows. The confirmed realization filled Clark with both dread and relief simultaneously that his brain completely skipped over adopting contempt for Diana who spilled the secret. But before Clark could act on any emotion, without warning Bruce pushed him onto the nearby bed with a growl. He then straddled his shaking legs still, pinning his arms over his head.

“So it’s true. And Oh? That’s all you have to say?  Oh?! You knew.” Bruce snarled, “You knew all this time and never said anything. What if someone else had claimed you tonight? Huh? What if someone else took what is pretty much mine Kal?!”

“I’m sorry.” Clark said in total shock. Bruce only ever called him Kal when he was deadly serious. “I wouldn’t let_”

“ _Why_ did you do it?” Bruce grilled.

“I didn’t know! I mean, I did but I-I wasn’t sure Bruce! We’re so different.” Clark confessed in between sniffles, “Even if I explain it, you won’t understand! I didn’t think you’d care.”

“Well, I care.” Bruce fumed, squeezing Clark’s wrists. He was already becoming territorial of Clark without having mated him. This was a normality of solely soul marked alpha and omega pairs.

“I didn’t think you would care! You always had_” Clark sobbed.

“You’re my omega so I care! I also care Clark because I like you.” Bruce admitted interrupting him. His jaw clenched and his eyes shined with a dark passion Clark had never seen in them. Bruce continued, “When you didn’t open the door, it scared me. The thought of someone else having you incenses me. It’s innate. How could I not care being denied what’s mine? If you don’t feel I am the mate you wanted and that it’s a mistake that I’m this prematurely possessive and infatuated with your scent right now, tell me Clark. Tell me and we’ll never meet like this again. It’s a promise.” The hot tears Clark worked to hold back welled up in his eyes. Bruce _wanted_ him. He was even scared for him.

“I’m sorry.” Clark cried shutting his eyes. He wanted to cover his face but Bruce was holding his hands down securely and without his powers, he couldn’t get out of his hold. Part of him didn’t even want to get out of his strong hold but despite that, he found himself whimpering, “I don’t wanna fight B...” The specific pained sound in his voice prompted Bruce to relax his hold. It was as if he was snapped out of some hypnosis. The tense muscles on his face softened and he let go of Clark’s wrists looking on at them guiltily as he saw bruises forming.

“No powers.” Bruce whispered remembering. “I…I’m sorry.”

Clark shook his head reassuring, “They’ll go away.”  There was a latent tone of disappointment that they would go away in his reassurance. He saw that the older man’s face was lax and his features became gentle. He was making that face that Clark could never resist again.

“I didn’t mean to…”Bruce sputtered.

“When are you not putting me in the worst mood without knowing it, right?” Clark hiccupped trying to lighten the tension.

Bruce frowned and his eyes appeared to water as if he too was on the verge of crying. Predictably, he didn’t find Clark’s little quip funny. “This is serious. I’m really sorry.” He still had his arms encaging Clark and moved them away from either side of the omega and sat himself at the side of the bed. Then Clark made a noise that stopped him from getting of the bed altogether, “What?”

“Don’t be mad at me?” Clark pouted.

“I’m a lot angrier at myself.” Bruce replied glumly.

Clark wiped away his tears, sat himself up on the bed, then assured, “You’re a lot more serene than you should be. Don’t be angry at that. I'm okay.”

“It could've been worse had I not started to take the pills already.” Bruce said.

Clark shook his head, “You’re in the right to be upset but you could never hurt me. And I do want you. Now, it’s definitely not a mistake. I was just…I thought you wouldn’t want me anyways.”

“You thought wrong.” Bruce said seriously.

"Can we start over then?" Clark suggested.

Bruce sighed, "Sure. Let's start over." He spoke it dropping his voice down to a volume that coaxed Clark’s opening to drip with more wetness. Clark started to blush, bowing his head down then squeezed his thighs together again. Unlike the last time Clark did this, Bruce didn’t fail to notice it this time, scrunching his eyebrows in question.

“I…” Clark whined not wanting to sound desperate, “I need…”

There was a shadow of a smirk on Bruce's face as he bluntly put, “You want me to fuck you through this mattress?” A dry squeak escaped Clark’s parted lips to Bruce’s amusement. 

“Well, yes.” Clark was flustered and a little at a loss for words.

“Rhetorical question.” Bruce smirked, “But, I have to head back downstairs. Seems things have settled down.” He lied.

Clark got on all fours on the mattress, crawling over to Bruce, “Oh, so later then?” 

“Later,” Bruce started, “I have work to catch up on in the cave.” He waited. He wanted to hear Clark _say_ it.

Clark pouted suspiciously, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Doing what on purpose?” Bruce frowned.

Clark sat on his knees and crossed his arms. He was glad to see Bruce in a better mood and he bit his lips cooing, “I’m in heat and you know you’re all my body wants right now.”

“A little vague.” Bruce replied as his breaths came out semi erratic, “What _does_ your body want right now?”

Clark let out a frustrated sigh, “Bruce please.”

“Just tell me.” Bruce whispered.

Clark gnashed his teeth maintaining eye contact with Bruce and stated, “Fuck me.” Bruce reacted by demonstrating the definition of the phrase, _cat’s got your tongue?_ That had done it for him.  In a pleasant turn of events for Clark, he had actually done something that stumped the older man. Bruce knew he wasn’t in an appropriate position to do this while he still had an event to host downstairs but, Clark was his kryptonite in this moment and he couldn’t muster enough self-control to tell those piercing blue, lustrous eyes, _no_. He asked for this after all. He took of his shoes, climbed onto the mattress, and Clark excitedly mounted him as he sat on his knees. He felt a rush of pleasure simply for having Bruce’s arms circled around the small of this arched back.

“Fuck.” Bruce hissed, growling low, “Your scent is delicious.” Clark’s scent became increasingly strong to him out of the blue.

“ _Your_ foreplay methods are awful.” Clark teased undoing the buttons to Bruce’s dress shirt.

 “Just once,” Bruce said, sounding drowsy from Clark’s orgasmic scent, “Can we skip arguing over the most mundane things?”

“You started it.” Clark bit his lip, screaming on the inside as he felt up Bruce’s biceps while he lowered his chemise off his broad shoulders, “My point stands. You need to work on it.”

“My methods are fine,” Bruce hummed, squeezing Clark’s ass, and adding with a whisper, “Impeccable, I’d say.”

Clark moaned each time he felt Bruce’s swelling bulge twitch underneath him , “On the contrary. You wouldn’t know perfection if it was breathing down your neck Bruce.” Bruce paused for a few seconds, staring into Clark’s teary blue eyes. Either he’s really neglected how stunning they looked or being with him intimately like this made them seem unbearably gorgeous. Especially that tiny brown spot in one eye.

“So I wouldn’t know you?” Bruce whispered playfully but sincerely.

Clark keeled over to the unexpected compliment, “You’ve obviously played that card before.”

“Impossible if you’re the only context that calls for a card like that.”

Clark made a tiny keening noise and practically melted inside the older man’s arms, placing his hands on either sides of that insufferable stubbled jaw. Eventually, his bottom lip brushed Bruce’s upper lip and Bruce took the green light, tilting his head further up to cut the distance between them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee! ANOTHER cliffhanger (>:D) please don't hate me! But like, you can totally guess what will happen next. >.>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, I mean, it would look bad that the host disappeared for…this. We can’t really get into it.” Bruce clarified.  
> Clark sighed relieved, then teased, “So even during sex, you’re still astute.”

Bruce hummed softly, marveling at how warm and supple Clark’s lips felt on his. As the younger man’s tongue sluggishly flicked against his, pleading to be let in, Bruce’s grip on Clark’s hips hardened while he granted him access to his mouth. As their moans grew passionate, Clark’s hands shook not knowing where to begin touching Bruce but, eventually they decided to remain positioned on either side of that unbearably chiseled stubbled jaw to deepen their kiss. Lower and lower to the bed they went, moaning, and slurping at another’s slick tongues. Then as Bruce remembered the soiree, he stopped kissing back and pulled away. They both gasped for air, not breaking eye contact. Bruce’s forehead hovered over Clark's and his bangs hung down tickling the young man in the middle of his. Clark whined at the way Bruce looked at him with those long lashes batting about his dark eyes and how his bottom lip twitched with desire.

“Oh God.” Clark breathed, reacting faintly to this one moment of pure dream. Those feelings he felt for Bruce when they first met, were back at a magnified level. And even while Bruce didn’t vocalize it, Clark could sense Bruce seemed to come to the same conclusion that this was blissfully surreal.

“Tell me what you want,” Bruce growled breaking their silence. He nipped and licked at Clark’s sensitive flesh, wetting a trail of kisses down his heaving, creamy, and sweating chest. When Bruce planted a kiss on the area near his bellybutton, Clark squealed and bucked to the peck.  He was in seventh heaven . Everywhere Bruce breathed over ignited on fire and his growing lust made it impossible to tell Bruce what he wanted but eventually he found his voice.

“Bruce, touch me please.” Clark wailed in a hushed voice, “Touch! There. I need it there!” Having missed his heats for such a long time, he forgot how pathetically needy and idiotic it rendered him. Coherency went out the window.

“Here?” Bruce asked palming Clark’s straining erection while he rubbed his own right against were Clark’s leaking hole was inside those khaki pants.

Clark gasped, “Oh yes!” Bruce hummed, grinding harder against him, enticing more pleas out of Clark, “Please please! I want it! Fill me with something Bruce! Fill me with anything! I want you inside me!”

“Keep your voice down.” Bruce smirked and started to undo the button and zipper of Clark’s navy khaki pants, unhurriedly tugging them off and taking Clark’s shoes off to make it easier.

“Yes! Come on Bruce!” Clark complained and panted as the older man worked to undress him. He shivered as Bruce slid down his underwear, revealing him. Bruce paused, scanning him from his head to his thighs. Clark moaned. Inside him, everything went red and inflamed and his body quaked waiting for Bruce to pacify it. After semi undressing Clark, Bruce did something Clark wasn’t expecting. The older man pulled his dress shirt back over himself, buttoning it back up but left only the first three buttons undone. The decision got a salacious whine out of Clark and he pouted in confusion. 

“Take it off.” Clark pleaded, biting his lips and tracing the outline of Bruce’s abs underneath the shirt. No matter how sweet he was in his dirty daydreams, the reality of being with Bruce like this, brought about what can only be described as slutty reaction from him. His legs were wide open and he couldn’t keep from moaning while impatiently touching Bruce in places his composed self would never think to touch. It was so distracting to the billionaire that it rendered him breathless enough that he had to stop and recollect himself.

“We can’t.” Bruce droned shaking his head and tapped Clark’s hand away to stop him from meddling with his belt buckle. He felt faint. He’s never felt this exceptionally horny for anyone.

“What? Why?!” Clark whined.

“Sorry, I mean, it would look bad that the host disappeared for a while given what's going on. We can’t _really_ get into it.” Bruce clarified.   

Clark sighed relieved, then teased, “So even during sex, you’re still astute.”

“Most of the partners I’ve been intimate with find that sexy sometimes and you’re making me far from calculative right now.”

“Well, I’m not most of the partners you’ve had.” Clark sneered playfully.

Bruce chuckled then pressed his thumb against the thin layer of flesh covering Clark’s entrance that imitated a slit. In reply, he muttered with his voice deep and low, “You don’t have to tell me that twice.”  Clark started gasping erratically from the way Bruce slowly stroked around his opening.

He croaked, “Stop teas_ Ah!” Bruce had pressed inside him and the puncture produced a glob of wetness to drip out and for Clark to hiss with glee.

“What were you going to say?” Bruce moaned.

“Ah yes!” Clark squealed throwing his head back and remembered to breathe. He began undulating against that thumb, breathlessly begging, “More, more, more...”

Bruce groaned then slowly moved in another finger inside Clark, sliding in and out while Clark cursed silently over the wet sound of the penetrations. Clark gasped thrilled with the intrusions and moaned for everything Bruce could offer. And Bruce gave him his all, stretching his tight lubricated hole further open as he added in more of his long fingers, exploring and stroking everyone of Clark’s sweet zones. Bruce felt his own cock pulsing urgently for some action too as Clark’s muscles greedily milked his fingers. Unconsciously, Bruce started grinding against one of Clark’s thighs and the friction was _incredibly_ pleasurable despite how simple it was. He wanted to stop himself to keep from staining the inside  of his slacks with more than just precum but Clark started to encourage him to keep going and it was difficult for Bruce to say no to those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. He made the impossible note to himself to stall his climax when it approached.

“I wish that was inside me.” Clark moaned.

“I know baby.” Bruce murmured pressing his lips against the corner of Clark’s mouth, licking at the small flow of Clark’s drool there, “Me too.” He reached for Clark’s member to stroke it into the tight hollow fist of his free hand to finish this off. “I…don’t have a lot of time. I need you to cum Clark.” He begged and his grinding sped up as he made a _come here_ gesture inside Clark with two fingers, passionately and pitilessly hooking them in and out of Clark’s dribbling gash as well as humming in faint pleasure over the disjointed and delicious, tiny whimpers Clark was producing. Then finally, just as Bruce wanted, Clark reached his climax as he began shivering and moaning a little too loudly to the ceiling. Bruce instantly claimed his lips to muffle and steal the incoming moans and sighs from Clark until his convulsions slowed and his body shuddered through the aftershocks to unwind and then rest satiated.

"Ohh.” Clark sighed satisfied, finally kissing Bruce back but sloppily.

“Ah wait…" Bruce let out a prolonged soft moan against his parted lips. In the back of his mind, he started to regret keeping his pants on as a quick surge of cum discharged inside them. And then more. “Ah shit…” He panted, flinching above Clark as he abruptly pulled his cum coated fingers out of him.

“What’s…wrong?” Clark reached out to rub Bruce’s arms as that was all he could muster still reeling after his climax. Clark’s touch quickened the rate of the swelling of Bruce’s knot causing it to strain inside his pants.

“Knn_” Bruce groaned and awkwardly fiddled with his belt to free himself.

“Oh! Let me help.” Clark unfastened Bruce’s belt as quickly as his weakened arms let him and let Bruce do the rest. Bruce silently thanked Clark then lowered his head, moaning softly as it began to soften signaling his waning orgasm. Although he planned against it, he embraced the euphoria of relief and satisfaction happily.

 “Well. This has never happened to me.” Bruce frowned looking down at the between his legs as he felt himself go back to normal.

“Cumming?” Clark furrowed his brows and glanced down at Bruce’s crotch, smirking.

“Like a teenage boy in my pants…” Bruce added quietly, clearing his throat nervously. Clark giggled into a snort, too proud of himself for being the first to render Bruce like this.

“It’s really not that funny Clark.” Bruce snickered.

“I’m giggling about something else.” Clark chuckled softly, “It’s seeing you being all…” he bit his tongue, shying out of finishing his thought.

“All what?”

Clark beamed sheepishly shrugging his shoulders small and blurted, “Cute.” A lump formed in Bruce’s throat and he swallowed it down to gather with the butterflies in his stomach.

“Have you seen _you_?” Bruce smiled. He leaned in to kiss Clark one more time but his phone buzzed distracting him from doing so.

“I have to go.” He said after reading the message from Alfred that everything was back under control downstairs.

“Nooo.” Clark squirmed as Bruce pulled away from him to get off the bed.

“You insatiable nympho.” Bruce joked taking off his trousers, boxers and thus releasing his half erect member.

Clark sighed watching it bob between the older man. He rolled over onto his stomach so that his bare ass was in full display for Bruce, “You really should have just fucked me if you were going to finish anyways Brucie.”

Bruce started to harden a little as his eyes darted to Clark’s ass. His pulse quickened and his throat went dry. He clenched his jaw and breathing through his nostrils retorted, “Maybe if you hadn’t kept yourself from me, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“You’re still mad at me.” Clark frowned. Bruce, once again lured by Clark’s submissive position walked over to the bed and placed himself over Clark, palming his firm bottom. As Bruce expected, Clark instinctively keened to him wasting no time see-sawing his bottom back and forward and moaning excitedly whenever he felt Bruce’s cock brand the plump skin.

“Ah stop it.” Bruce hissed spanking Clark’s bottom instinctively. Despite how titillating this was for Bruce too, he held Clark still by the hips admiring his round bubbly offering instead. Clark howled unhappily underneath him.

“You’re such a tease.” He pouted.

“Doesn’t feel so nice being on the other side now does it?” Bruce started by Clark’s ear, “In fact, while I’m gone, nothing goes in there except for my fingers, my mouth, and my cock. Understand?”

Clark whined, “What if you’re gone too long? Punish me some other way.” He was dripping _just_ from Bruce’s firm hold let alone how sensually his hot breath tickled him on his neck.

Bruce chuckled deeply causing Clark to shiver underneath him, “You know I could go without satisfying you?”

Clark held his breath, “You wouldn’t…”

Bruce smiled as Clark caught his bluff, “That’s true. But if I really wanted to...” Clark wriggled out of Bruce’s hold, turning to his back to face Bruce.  He pulled his face down to his and kissed him again. Dirty and slowly while one hand played with the slit of the older man’s cock. He felt the thick girth pulse in his hands signaling Bruce was fully hard again and used the remaining cum as lube to pump it steadily. He sped up along with Bruce’s increasing breathing and didn’t stop until he had jerked Bruce off into another knot. Bruce cursed under his breath throughout his orgasm and growled low, shooting his last rope of cum into Clark’s hand. He lifted his head and he and Clark locked eyes once more. The younger man kept eye contact with Bruce as he slowly brought up his index finger up to his mouth and sucked in the bit of cum that was on the tip of it.

He repeated to Bruce, “You wouldn’t.”

Bruce’s bangs clung onto his forehead from the sweat that had formed on it and his eyes were glossed over, “Okay. I won’t be long.”

Clark hummed, "I thought so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Stick around...


End file.
